Eye Candy
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie and her boyfriend spend a relaxing day at the beach...or not. Reno/Yuffie oneshot for koalababay.


Eye Candy

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for koalababay so enjoy! Please R&R.

Costa Del Sol. One location with various meanings. For some it was a tropical paradise, a romantic getaway for you and your lover. For others it was a horrible place, reminders of wedgies handed out by muscular jocks while their blond trophy girlfriends laughed at their pain. And still others saw it as a tourist trap, nothing amazing about a beach and a lot of sun so why am I paying this much again? So as Reno knocked on the bathroom door for what seemed the sixth time to see if Yuffie was finally ready to go, he wondered just what she saw in the place.

"Hold on Turkey, I just need to find the right top for this bottom." Yuffie's somewhat loud voice answered. Reno gave a sigh and thought about making a joke about her lack of curves but decided against it. He wanted all his parts intact for later that evening. Finally she emerged from the bathroom dressed in a black two piece bathing suit.

"Looking good babe." Yuffie gave him a once over as well, noticing the swim trunks that were a bit too low on his hips. Actually, on taking a second look, Yuffie decided they were just right. He wasn't wearing a shirt and her gaze lingered on his well defined chest. Scars crossed here and there but that just made him sexier, in her opinion.

"Alright, I don't want you to go blind from staring at my sexy self too long so let's go!"

The beach was packed as usual. The shrieks of little kids mixed with the giggling beach beauties and hearty guffaws of the tanned muscle heads. After Reno and Yuffie set out the towels and bag they had brought along, Yuffie rushed towards the ocean. Plunging in, she gave a shriek at how cold it was. When she surfaced, she saw her boyfriend chuckling a little. So she splashed him.

Reno dove in after her, shivering a little but soon the warm sun made the ocean tolerable and he swam over to Yuffie who wasn't shivering as badly as before.

"Had enough of the water already Yufs?" She didn't answer. Instead she went underwater, leaving Reno floating. He was about to go follow her when he felt her hands on his shoulders. But it was too late for him to do anything: she dunked him. When she let him go and he resurfaced, she gave a laugh at the way his hair hung down his shoulders, the band holding his ponytail now lost to the depths.

"You look like a woman!" Yuffie remarked, laughing even more. Reno picked her up then and held her above his head. She shrieked and tried to hit him but he didn't let go. "Turkey you better let me go right now!"

"I thought the Great Ninja Yuffie could escape from anything."

"And I thought Reno loved sleeping in the same bed with his girlfriend." Reno lowered her to the water then.

"You're horrible babe." Yuffie just smirked and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too Turkey."

Once they were back on land they went to their towels and sat, enjoying the sunshine. After relaxing for about half an hour, Yuffie sat up.

"I'm hungry, want anything from the snack bar?"

"Some cherry Frezee if they have it oh and some nachos."

"You're going to get fat eating all that junk food." Yuffie commented, squeezing Reno's side. Of course her fingers only grasped a tiny amount of flab.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Reno said, poking Yuffie's belly which was rounding out a little.

"Let's just agree that we don't care about counting calories, okay?" Reno nodded and Yuffie then went off to get the snacks. As he turned back to gaze at the blue sky above him, a shadow blocked his field of view, a very curvy shadow.

"Hey cutie pie, wanna talk with me?"

* * *

Yuffie was waiting in line when she spotted a tanned object to her right. Turning her head, she saw that the object was a man, a very muscled man with sunglasses and blond hair. He was grinning at her and striking a little pose.

"You're cute. Want to grab a beer with me?" Yuffie decided to test this muscle head's intelligence.

"I don't drink with men who won't tell me their name."

"I'm Derek, and you are?" Okay, so he was smarter than the average body builder. Yuffie was saved when the clerk at the counter asked who was next. Purchasing her snacks, Yuffie started walking back to her boyfriend. Unfortunately Derek followed her, so the ninja thought up a wonderful way to ignore him. Taking one of the many items she had bought for herself, she placed it in her mouth and started chewing loudly.

"Um, you shouldn't eat so fast," Derek remarked.

The curvy shadow had a name, Melody, along with blond hair. She said she was working on a tan when she spotted Reno and that little girl who must be his niece walk away. So she came over. Reno tried to ignore her, he really did, but along with her hair and curves Melody had an annoying voice.

"So I said to Barbie that you- but Reno cut her off with a raised hand.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but you're an airhead. So please leave and take your fake boobs with you before my girlfriend gets back and pops them." Just then Yuffie arrived on the scene, cheeks puffed out from the food she currently had stuffed in them with Derek in tow.

"That pig's your girlfriend?!" Melody said, her exclamation causing several children in the surrounding area to cry. Yuffie would have come up with a witty retort after swallowing her food but something else came out instead.

"Urrrrp leave my boyfriend alone skank!" It was improvised but judging by the way Melody's face changed colors, it was effective.

"Fine I'm leaving! Enjoy your flat slob of a girlfriend jerk!" Reno politely gave her the middle finger and Melody stamped away.

"Wait a sec, this scrawny little wimp's your boyfriend?" Reno took the measure of Derek and drew his EMR that he had stowed away in his bag.

"Yes I am and unless you want this up your ass you'll leave right now." He activated the charge in his EMR then and when Derek saw the sparks he ran away, flexing his muscles to reassure himself of his masculinity. Once Reno was sure both annoyances were gone, he turned his attention to Yuffie.

"Reno, I think I'm going to be sick," Yuffie said, another belch escaping her mouth. Reno took note of the trail of wrappers and containers behind her.

"Let's head back to the hotel, alright?" Yuffie nodded and started to pack up the things when she moaned and clutched her stomach. Reno chuckled and finished picking everything up. Once he was done, he turned his back on Yuffie and bent down. Taking the hint, the ninja got on, arms wrapping around his neck. Once she was secure, Reno stood up and walked towards their hotel.

Halfway back to the hotel, Reno heard Yuffie muttering something.

"You okay?"

"Am I really a slob Re?"

"No Yuffie, you just really like junk food. And besides it wouldn't matter to me if you were."

"And am I flat?"

"No you're not. You're just right for me." Yuffie considered his words for a few moments before replying.

"Thanks Reno, you're the best."

"I'm not too scrawny?"

"Nope, you're fine."

"So do you want me to let you down now?" At his question Yuffie shook her head.

"I want you to carry me the whole way, it's nice. And plus I am a princess so I'm used to being carried around by servants."

"Well excuse me princess but this slave would like a reward when we get back to our room." Yuffie giggled.

"What do you want, you perverted slave?"

"Just you on the bed, preferably wearing your birthday suit."

"I think you've earned that much today but you better make it worth my while or I'll steal your stuff."

"I'll make it so that stealing is completely out of the question, princess." Yuffie laughed and pressed her body tighter against his back. It was so comfortable that she started to fall asleep. As Reno turned his head to look at her, he smiled. Costa Del Sol may be many things, but Yuffie Kisaragi was the only one for him.


End file.
